Delectable Depths
on ( ) ( ) in in in with a fixed colour Fixed in with a fixed colour Fixed in Fixed |released = | difficulty = Medium }} Story Before episode: A jellyfish named Jem has his tentacles tangled. After episode: Tiffi uses a free switch to untangle her tentacles. New things *Level 935 is the first level where lucky candies have a fixed colour layout (specifically, orange). Furthermore, it is the first time lucky candies can reveal regular coloured candies when opened. *Ingredients appear in two-layered sugar chests for the first time in level 930 and one-layered sugar chests for the first time in level 934. *Striped candies appear in four-layered chests for the first time in level 926. *Jelly fish appear on conveyor belts for the first time in level 921. *Mystery candies have a fixed colour for the first time in level 929, though they appear in licorice locks. *Sugar keys have fixed colours for the first time in level 930. Levels This episode has five somewhat hard - hard levels: , , , and . Overall, this episode is harder than the previous episode, Polka Park. Gallery Story= Ep63before.png|Before story Ep63after.png|After story Delectable Depths-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Delectable Depths-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 921 V2 HTML5.png|Level 921 - |link=Level 921 Level 922 Reality.png|Level 922 - |link=Level 922 Level 923 Reality.png|Level 923 - |link=Level 923 Level 924 V3 HTML5.png|Level 924 - |link=Level 924 Level 925 Reality.png|Level 925 - |link=Level 925 Level 926 V2 HTML5.png|Level 926 - |link=Level 926 Level 927 V2 HTML5.png|Level 927 - |link=Level 927 Level 928 Reality.png|Level 928 - |link=Level 928 Level 929 Reality.png|Level 929 - |link=Level 929 Level 930 Reality.png|Level 930 - |link=Level 930 Level 931 V2 HTML5.png|Level 931 - |link=Level 931 Level 932 V2 HTML5.png|Level 932 - |link=Level 932 Level 933 Reality.png|Level 933 - |link=Level 933 Level 934 V3 HTML5.png|Level 934 - |link=Level 934 Level 935 Reality.png|Level 935 - |link=Level 935 |-| Champion title= Tickle Troll.png|Champion title|link=Tickle Troll |-| Icon= Delectabledepths.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the seventh episode to take place in a watery terrain; the first is Wafer Wharf, the second is Delicious Drifts, the third is Savory Shores, the fourth is Soda Swamp, the fifth is Cereal Sea, and the sixth is Fizzy Falls. *This is the fourth episode that one of the boosters appears in the episode story. The first one is Delicious Drifts with jelly fish, the second one is Crunchy Courtyard with the coconut wheel, and the third one is Fudge Fjord with lollipop hammer. *Its pathway is very similar to that of Boneyard Bonanza, but only on Facebook. Unlike Boneyard Bonanza, the pathway for mobile is also the same. *This episode contains a Hell's Cluster from level 922 to 926. *This is the third episode released in April 2015. Three episodes being released in the same month was rarely seen prior to 2018. Other than the very first episodes that were released, this has only happened two times in the entire game: Episodes 11, 12, and 13 were all released in August 2012 and Episodes 48, 49, and 50 were all released in October 2014. According to the 2-week span release, the 1st or 2nd day of the month should be Wednesday for it to happen, also the 3rd day in 31-days months. *This episode continues the trend of having no moves levels. *This is the 20th episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This episode continues the trend of having no candy frogs. *On web version, this is the last episode where the player needs 3 tickets to get to the next episode. All subsequent episodes only have a circular symbol with the mode of transport you take to get to get to the next episode, instead of a ticket pad. **On mobile however, this is the third episode which does not require tickets or mystery quests. The first one is Candy Town and the second is Candy Factory *This episode ends World 11, but yet its episode number is not a multiple of 6. This is the first world finale to have a multiple of 3. *This was the last episode to have a UFO, until the 72nd episode, Siberian Sorbet (level 1070). *With the release of this episode, the colour bomb + colour bomb combination on the web version can clear liquorice swirls. Category:World finales (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes Category:Underwater-themed episodes